1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable telecommunication devices and in particular to the physical design of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As telephones and other telecommunication devices have become more portable, there has arisen a design conflict between the physical size for these devices and the trend for smaller devices due to the advances in integrated circuit technology. From an ergonomic viewpoint, it is only practical to reduce the size of these devices including the size of the traditional twelve button dialing keypad typically found on these devices and other functional interface buttons to a size that still allows for speedy, effective and accurate use of these devices. From a technological viewpoint, however, as integrated circuitry and other electronic components are continually decreasing in physical size, these portable communication devices can be designed and manufactured at relatively very small sizes. The technology has reached a point where it is no longer ergonomically desirable to continue to decrease the size of the personal telecommunication devices because it becomes difficult and almost impossible for users to operate these devices. For example, the dialing keypad buttons become so small that it becomes difficult for a user to touch one key without accidentally touching another key or the entire device becomes so small that it becomes difficult for a user to use the device as a telephone because the distance between the device's microphone and speaker is not sufficiently long to extend from the user's ear to the user's mouth.